Total Drama: Resurgence
by omega5342
Summary: After the Ridonculous Race showed up and pushed his show out of the spotlight, Chris McLean gets an unexpected chance to come back with vengeance by a certain mad scientist, taking his show to the multiverse. Twenty-six characters from different worlds get taken into a brand new season. Who will get crushed, and who will survive? Find out right here, in Total Drama: Resurgence!
1. Prologue: Resurgence

A vast darkness greeted him when his eyes opened, and his whole body felt tight and uncomfortable. He swore he fell asleep in a nice, cozy, king-sized bed, which is the exact opposite of what he was in now. Of course, Chris McLean was a straight-up sadist who runs a reality game show, so, of course, he would've made a lot of enemies. He had a velvety feeling around his body, and it felt like he was constricted to a hard, metal surface. "Hey! What's going on here!?" Chris began shaking, trying to get himself free.

"Good, he's awake. Alright, Morty, let's take the bag off of him." The voice sounded like an eldery man speaking.

"Aw geez, Rick. Do you know what this guy is?" a younger voice asked.

"Really, Morty? I've come this far, I'm just gonna *urp* do it."

"Hey, is this about the money, or anything I owe?" Chris asked from under the bag. "If this is about any of this, the network covered me for the hot tub!"

"Geez, McLean. We don't want your money… or your hot tub." Just then, Chris felt the bag being lifted off of his head, and he could see again, but he was still bound. He was still in his usual outfit, but he was tied to a chair by his arms, waist, and legs. The whole area was as dark as night, save for the light of a single spotlight right above them. "In fact," the older voice did indeed, belong to an old man, one with light blue hair in a spiky hairstyle, complete with a thick unibrow, defining the glare given to him by the man's burning blue eyes. He appeared to be a scientist, as defined by the lab coat covering his blue shirt. "I'm Rick Sanchez, and me and my learning-disabled spineless grandson, Morty Smith, have a proposition for you…"

"Rick, this isn't a good idea-"

"Shut up, Morty. Grampa's doing business." Rick replied.

"Oh god, is this about forming one of these weird relationship things?" Chris asked in a frightened tone. "Please, I went to prison once, and-"

"What the hell, man!?" Rick said. "This has nothing to do with it." Rick sighed, facepalming before gesturing to the boy. "Morty and I have a BUSINESS proposition for you, Jesus, why did I forget to say that? You may be asking, who is this-*urp* mysterious scientist? Why did he come after you, what is his agenda? How is this business? And-"

"And what is this offer, exactly?"

"Aw geez, I don't like where this is going…" Morty said.

"Well, I'll untie him, and you are gonna check to see how the cocoa's doing." Rick said as the boy grumbled and walked away. "Now, with him out of the way…" Rick pulled a remote out of his lab coat and pressed a button, and the ropes untied themselves, allowing Chris to get up out of the chair, both shocked and amazed. "Now, I've watched your show, McLean, I really love your work with a passion, and then I noticed that you and Chef Hatchet have recently fallen under some hard times with your show, especially since the network pushed it out when something ELSE came into the picture."

The moment he heard this, Chris grumbled in anger, crossing his arms. "Lousy Don with his stupid race show hogging the spotlight. I mean, why did they have to cancel my show? I was giving them a lot of viewers!"

"I'm well a-*urp*-ware, Chris, and I know the network isn't budging. But that does not mean that I can *urp* help you get back on your feet. But it won't just be limited to one measly little rock. Granted, your home will have it. But for it, I can give you *urp* something that can blow the crap out of their minds." Rick said.

Deep down, Chris was beginning to feel glad about this. He had the potential opportunity for a brand new show, but he still have doubts. "I'm listening, Mr. Sanchez…"

"Well, to those who think their universe is the only one, then…" Rick pressed another button on his remote, and the spotlight turned off, and something else turned on. Dozens of screens turned on, at first displaying static, but after a few seconds, each screen began to become alive with colors, but it wasn't the screens that made Chris bamboozled. But rather, the things that were on the screens. "To put it simply, there is an infinite number of worlds, an infinite set of realities laying out there: a multiverse."

"Woah, this… this has to be a dream!"

"Sorry to *urp* say this, but you're wide awake. These are only a few dozen worlds of the infinite multiverse." Rick proceeded to hand Chris a folder, to which the TV host grabbed with his own two hands. Chris looked amazed as he gazed upon the contents. "As of now, they're only four of them, one from each universe. They were of my choosing. The other twenty are being chosen by a special team of authors and commenteers. What's in it for you, you would probably ask. Is it all a big hoax? Trust me, it's not. I'm giving you a chance to broadcast your work to other worlds, other universes."

"And how exactly did you get these guys involved?" Chris asked, looking through the folder showing a giant turtle with a spiked shell and red hair. "Besides, where are we going to set all of this up?"

Rick only laughed. "Do not worry, being a genius *urp* alcoholic scientist, I've already planned everything out." He pressed the button again, the monitors turning off, and a new set of lights illuminated the room they were in. "I prepared everything, built this place up from scra-*urp*-atch. You can control every-*urp* everything from this room, host your show and whatnot without having to worry about having your face ripped off your head by an angry contestant. Besides, while I could do it by myself, I'm not alone in this. This whole thing was a team operation, I normally work solo, but my colleagues have a common goal, and we want you to be a-*urp* part of it. So, Chris McLean, what do you say?"

Everything was adding up so smoothly, and in the right way. It was looking less like a hoax and more like something from a fantasy movie come true. You might think that it is flat-out impossible, but with the fact that he turned two of his contestants and an intern into mutated freaks of nature, and the fact that he made an artificial island, the impossible became more and more possible with every step. So, of course, it's only a matter of time before anything is possible. "Heh, what do I say?" Obviously, there was only one answer to a question as crazy as what he was asked. A smirk spread across Chris's face. "It is on!" A glint of light was reflected by his pearly white teeth, the screen fading to white.

* * *

Name: Bowser

The Tortoise King

Origin: Super Mario Bros.

(Bowser is one of my all-time favorite characters ever since I was a toddler, and the King of the Koopas is one of the most iconic villains in history. However, those are not the only reasons I added him. Out of all the characters in the Mario series, Bowser has the most character development, even more than the main hero himself. He might seem dumb, but he's actually pretty smart. He had played the dumb brute role to manipulate Antasma, knowing he'd betray him. Bowser is pretty strategic and resourceful, only failing because of the story. He will not let anyone stand in his way.)

Name: Reimu Hakurei

The Shrine Maiden

Origin: Touhou Project

(Reimu Hakurei is one of two main protagonists in the Touhou series. She is in charge of maintaining the Hakurei Shrine and Barrier while exterminating the more evil and troublesome forms of youkai. Despite her laziness, she would not quit in a fight, and she is a pretty good hero to balance out Bowser's villany. As the Shrine Maiden, she would have experience with evil people and troublesome beings, so even without her powers, she could potentially be able to stop the villain.)

Name: Sofia

The Enchanted Princess

Origin: Sofia the First

(Now I have not seen much of the series, but I do know a lot about her. I put her in this game to be the innocence to contrast a world where nobody trusts anyone. She would probably want to make friends with the people around her, preferring pacifism over fighting. However, if you do harm her family in any way, she will defend them. Sofia is very intelligent and has proven to be able to overcome harsh challenges, yet she is not a complete cinnamon roll. She can be jealous of someone, which lead to her being cursed. If she were to use her powers, she could be very useful to her team.)

Name: Kevin McCallister

The Home-Alone Child

Origin: Home Alone

(Kevin is not your ordinary rich boy living with a bunch of family members. He is a very cunning person, and whenever he separates from his family, he enjoys his time alone watching old murder movies while eating ice cream. However, on two occasions, Kevin had a run-in with a duo of robbers, one in his home, and another in New York. He is very crafty and can make traps from whatever supplies he had. Surely, he would make it troublesome for the big bads, he knows what kind of people they are.)

**This story is partially based off of a fanfic called Total Drama Mashup. If you have read the work, you would see a lot of similarities playing out. But don't worry, it is not going to be exactly the same thing that was. For instance, you get to pick some of the characters competing in this fan-made season of Total Drama.**

**1.) The ratio of boys and girls has to be equal in the final tally. The other twenty are yours to pick, but there can only be one per series. However, there are requirements.**

**2.) ABSOLUTELY NO PORNOGRAPHIC CHARACTERS! Jesus, the last thing someone would need in a series revival is porn-related characters. However, characters from adult shows are still allowed.**

**3.) People from real life are not accepted, ESPECIALLY POLITICIANS! I hate the news and prefer to avoid it, even if it is impossible to do so.**

**4.) Only one character per series can be used. However, if the same series is of two different shows and the characters never met, then, cool. Be sure to add a good and broad definition, a minimum of twenty words or three sentences.  
**

**5.) Speaking of series, clarification of the series is required. If you want Blue the Dog to be in there, you would have to let them know that she comes from an old favorite of my toddler self: Blue's Clues. I doubt that she would be there, but I'm using her as an example.**

**6.) If the character is someone I do not know about, then he/she/they will not be included in the story. However, if I find something interesting about the character you request, I'll do a little research and maybe put them in the story.**

**7.) Do not spam, pretend to be guests, or any of that. IF YOU DO, THEN THE CHARACTER WILL NOT GO IN.**

**This is no request, but some challenge ideas could be really useful, whether it be your own original idea or something from Mario Party or something, these things are accepted. I have some challenges ripped from the original season, but a few spoofs or ideas here and there would not hurt one bit.**

**Now, I will also let you guys vote on the type of area it would be. All these areas would have a 'camp', and an elimination ceremony campfire, where the safe players would receive not a marshmallow, but a brownie, one of my favorite treats, while the others would get kicked off in some way or another. Of course, the only thing that stays the same all-around is the outhouse confessional and its dirty odors. Here are the options.**

**The Jungle** \- A dense forest filled with dangerous life-forms. The place where the competitors would sleep in is a bunch of cabins, pretty bad-looking, but not as run-down as the ones in Total Drama Island, yet in need of pest control. The elimination campfire is in a ruined temple.

**The Glaciers - **It is not a glacier, per se, it is more like a mountainous area with an eternal winter. The cabins are in much better condition, mainly to protect the campers from the never-ending cold. The elimination campfire is at a mountaintop peak connected by a bridge.

**The Desert** \- This endless heap of sand is hot, hot, hot! However, it lacks the humidity of the jungle, so pests are not a big deal. The cabins aren't cabins, but rather tents that are near an oasis, which would provide clean water, but don't think you're able to escape Chef's cooking. The elimination campfire is at the center of the camp.

**The Ruins **\- These ruins were once a tall and mighty castle, but have withered away over time, barely even touched. The cabins are parts of the castle that were rebuilt to be lived in again. The castle is perched on an island surrounded by rocky reefs and a thick fog. The elimination campfire is in the courtyard.

**The Nebula **\- The setting of this is a massive space station that is set millions of light-years away from the second nearest galaxy, the nearest galaxy being just in the view. The cabins are not cabins, but dorms in the station. The elimination campfire is in an artificial garden.

**Time Travel - **This is not necessarily a setting, but rather traveling through millions of years, from the distant past to the far-off future, this board's future segments will be the time periods of "The Future Is Wild". The camp is a suped-up version of the original Total Drama camp, built to travel through time.

**Now, if you vote for any of these six, then tell me the reasoning for your vote and why you think it should be the setting. Again, the standard rules play out, no extremely short descriptions with little context, and no pretending to be guests in order to spam your request/demand until you are satisfied.**

**Anyways, have fun. Toodaloo.**

* * *

**Edit: I was going to add a requirement for a description, but I forgot about it. Also, if you want to add a stereotype, then go ahead.**


	2. Prologue: Bowser's Introduction

The Mushroom Kingdom, as known by many, is a peaceful place, but that peace soon became naught but a fantasy. Why? Well, if you ask me, then blame good old Bowser for the sudden change in pace. Bowser, as he is known, is a bipedal dragon-turtle covered mostly in bright yellow scales on his arms, legs, some of his torso, and his tail. His underbelly and snout were a peach color, the scales on his head were green, as well as his shell, which sported a white rim and a set of spikes. A fiery red mane flowed between his dazzling horns, being the envy of every bald person who knows him. His sharp teeth shine in the light, whatever scraps of food left after eating are usually burned away by his fire breath.

However, we are not describing his appearance. Bowser sat on his throne after yet another beating from his archnemesis, Mario. For eight hundred years, he has been fighting with that dastardly plumber and his brother, Luigi, whom he RECENTLY found out his name. That last beating was an incident where paper versions of nearly everyone flooded out of a magical book and into the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser himself teamed up with his paper counterpart and even merged with him to create a giant version of himself covered in armor made from cardboard. Needless to say, Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario took him down, and the two brothers beat him a second time.

"Grrr… why does it always have to be so hard to get an ending." Bowser said, getting up from his throne. It has been eight hundred years since he first invaded, it has been eight hundred years since Mario and Luigi first foiled his plans. "Eight. Hundred. Fucking. Years. That was how long we've done our little dance." For us, that was centuries ago, but a century to the residents of the Mario world is nothing more than a year to them, even though their planet's year was akin to Earth's. Bowser walked across the hallways of his castle. Just then, one of the windows broke, startling Bowser, his head darting to see a round disk attached to a brick laying on the floor. "Geez, now what!?" Bowser snarled, walking towards the disk. To his surprise, an envelope was attached to it.

This was absolutely confusing. It better not be something like Smithy, the Shroobs, or that goddamn Fawful, he had enough, and all that repair work after the Paper Jam incident was just plain tiring. Cautiously, he took the disk and the envelope out, looking at the letters written on the cover. "McLean? Is that a cleaning industry? What kind of a joke is this?"

Suddenly, the disk lit up, causing Bowser to drop it in surprise, his head darting as it displayed a neon blue hologram of an old human man with spiky blue hair, a unibrow, and a lab coat over his belted pants, shirt, and boots. "Testing… testing… am I on? Good. Hello, Bowser Koopa. Today's your lucky day!" the hologram said. "I'm actually the disk, not the hologram, yet I've come to tell you that you have been invited to participate in a new reality show."

"Woah, woah, what!?" Bowser said.

"Yes, yes, yes. You have been invited."

Bowser looked at the hologram, and then the envelope, and then the hologram. "Are you supposed to be this Chris McLean fellow?" Bowser then looked at the envelope again.

"Actually, no. I'm a hologram of a colleague of his, Rick Sanchez, I believe." the hologram said as the King of the Koopas opened the envelope, taking the letter within.

* * *

_Greetings to you, the lucky reader of this letter from Chris McLean. I shake you warmly by the hand. Since you have obtained this letter, I do invite you to star in my reality show along with twenty-three other contestants._

_I, Chris McLean, will host this show myself, as you and the other twenty-three lucky souls star in my show. In Total Drama, the rules are simple. People will compete in various challenges with their teams, and eventually, on their own. Whenever a team loses or a single player wins, there will be an elimination ceremony, in which a contestant is voted off._

_And remember, the last one standing will receive a special prize. Because of the generosity of my new sponsors, I can give a reward equal to TEN MILLION U.S. SMACKAROOS! Now, here are your instructions., but there is a twist._

_There are only three letters, and for your first challenge: you will be accompanied by a sentient hologram of Rick Sanchez, a colleague of mine, and find seven of the contestants listed on the letter. _

_While collecting seven of the listed contestants, you will be hopping from universe to universe while finding them. Once a set of eight is complete, then you will be forming one of three teams competing in this season, and the next portal will head straight to me._

_Until then, Chris McLean._

* * *

"Alright, so I guess this is the first challenge. Huh." Bowser said before looking at the holographic Rick, glaring at him. "Okay, wise guy. What's the jist? When I go through this portal thing, is this Chris guy gonna take over my world? What then?"

"No! No! You have it all wrong, your world will be fine! But…" The disk unleashed a bright flash of light, forcing Bowser to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, everything was greyscale and unmoving. "Time will be frozen in this world until you return."

"Grr… if you say so, but I'm guessing that you will be taking me from world to world to pick up seven of the contestants?" Bowser said, taking the letter to the holographic Rick's supposed eyes. The hologram only nodded as the disk turned ninety degrees to the left and shot out a weird green substance, which became a disk on its own.

"So, just step through this portal, and you'll be in the home realm of one of the contestants for the show. I'll be with you all the way." Bowser looked at Hologram Rick and nodded. In truth, eight hundred years of fighting the same guy could get pretty boring. Seeing that a spot in Total Drama is up, it could be just the thing to unwind.

"Alright, I'm ready now." Bowser said plainly. The Koopa King looked to the portal and closed his crimson red eyes, taking a deep breath before stepping through. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself and Hologram Rick in a mountainous area, the trees blooming with cherry blossoms. There was a village nearby, and Bowser looked to see himself standing on a walkway and looked behind himself. He saw a small building in oriental architecture, complete with what looked like a donation box. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Alright, so this is Gensokyo, a region serving as the last refuge of the youkai, protected by a mystical barrier. Here, you will find Reimu Hakurei, who is a shrine maiden." Hologram Rick said as the Koopa King looked back at the building, knowing it was the shrine. "Seeing as it is morning, she must be asleep in the shrine. She lives there, you know. But even if she happens to not be there and, I dunno, exterminating troublesome youkai, the card also acts as a tracking device." Bowser looked at the card, Reimu's name giving off a beeping sound as it glowed in synch to the beeps.

"Alright, first things first, the shrine, if I'm guessing." Bowser said, walking into the small building, unknowingly bumping his head against the door. "God, damnit!" he said as pieces of wood fell off the door frame, Bowser brushing the stray wood off of him. "Wow, nice digs you got there, Ms. Hakurei. Sorry, but you're going to be famous."

"Futari wa dare ka, yōkai no yōna mono?" Bowser turned around to see a girl with fair skin and long locks of black hair, the bangs on the sides supported by hair tubes. She wore a white and red miko outfit and had a bow on the back of her head, and held a gohei. Bowser had a puzzled expression on his eyes, but he knew this was her.

"So, you're Reimu Hakurei, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, I presume." Bowser said, looking at the card he was holding, the beeps and flashes of light faster than they were before. Just to be sure, he looked back at Hologram Rick. "You sure that's her?"

"Yep." Hologram Rick replied.

"So she is." Bowser said, looking at the card, which was beeping like crazy. "But I'm guessing this is a world where nobody speaks English, is it not?"

"Anata wa machigainaku nihongo o hanasemasen ka?" she asked, causing Bowser to tilt his head in confusion. "Chottomattekudasai, anata wa doragontātorudesu yo ne?"

"I don't know what, you know what? Fuck it, not all people speak English." Bowser said as he looked at Hologram Rick. "I'm just gonna take her and get the hell out of here." With one surprisingly swift motion, Bowser grabbed her, holding her arms to her body, his hands wrapped around her waist as Hologram Rick stopped time and opened a portal. "We have to do something about the language barrier."

"On it!" Hologram Rick said, the disk shooting a dart directly onto Reimu's head.

"Uh, watashi no atama… my head… it itai…" she said as Bowser dropped her. With her arms free again, she clutched her head, thousands of unfamiliar words and their meanings flooding her mind as the dart fell off of her. "Anata ga naniwoshita… did you do!?"

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Hologram Rick said, once again opening a portal.

"One down, six to go." Bowser said, grabbing the confused girl by her arm, walking right through the portal along with Hologram Rick, ready to get the next person.

* * *

**Characters Decided: (7/24)**

1\. Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) The Tortoise King

**Chosen by me**

2\. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) The Shrine Maiden

**Chosen by me**

3\. Sofia (Sofia the First) The Enchanted Princess

**Chosen by me**

4\. Kevin McCalister (Home Alone) The Home-Alone Child

**Chosen by me**

5\. Aisling (Secret of the Kells) The Forest Fairy

**Requested by 1206jaw**

6\. King Knight (Shovel Knight) The Decadent Dandy

**Requested by NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

7\. The Mask/Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) The Cartoony Crusader

**Requested by NeverSafe From Waluigi**

**Location Vote Tally:**

The Jungle: 1

The Glaciers: 0

The Desert: 0

The Ruins: 0

The Nebula: 3

Time Travel: 1

**Alright, so, not bad of a start at all. I've gotten Bowser's intro done, and it looks like he is still kidnapping people, regardless of the challenge. Classic Bowser. But, it is still a challenge, the first in this new season. I will be getting the other two card holders and their intros pretty soon.**

**Be sure to comment and tell me what characters you want to see and where you want the location of this next game to be. Also, it is not required, but you can post some ideas you want for the challenges while you're at it.**


	3. Prologue: Meet The Mask

**Characters Decided (/24)**

1\. Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) [The Tortoise King]

2\. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) [The Shrine Maiden]

3\. Sofia (Sofia the First) [The Enchanted Princess]

4\. Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) [The Home-Alone Child]

5\. Aisling (Secret of the Kells) [The Forest Fairy] **1602jaw**

6\. King Knight (Shovel Knight) [The Decadent Dandy] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

7\. The Mask/Stanely Ipkiss (The Mask) [The Cartoony Crusader] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

8\. Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) [The Smart Child] **PrincessGumballWatterson**

9\. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) [The Ghostbuster] **TheLastCyberKnight**

10\. Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) [The Dark Master] **TheLastCyberKnight**

11\. Dawn (Pokemon) [The Pokemon Trainer] **TheLastCyberKnight**

12\. Astuko (Little Witch Acedimea) [The Magic Student] **Happiness studios**

**Halfway there, thanks to all the fans! Twelve more to go, and the location votes are still pretty much the same, no need to change that front. So now, we're moving on to another holder of the cards: Ladies and gentlemen, meet King Knight, the Decadent Dandy, and The Mask, the Cartoony Crusader.**

And here we are at the Northeastern United States, in downtown Edge City. Edge City is a bustling metropolis located in New York and/or New Jersey. Founded during the Salem Witch Trials of the 1600s, it has since grown into a bustling metropolis, but it had recently faced some dark times. The local government grew corrupt when Mitchell Titon became the mayor of the city, where he spent all of the funds on parades and statues of himself, while the local police force degraded and became incompotent, idiotic, even, leaving Edge City vulnerable to crime and distaster. But luckily, there is a light in the dark.

Stanley Ipkiss is a bank teller and… kind of in an awkward situation. He is a shy and unlucky bank clerk working at the local Edge City bank, being frequently ridiculed and pecked at by everyone around him, except for his Jack Russell Terrier, Milo, and his co-worker and best friend Charlie Schumaker. He has just came out from another day of work. Edge City was pretty much uneventful this week, as was his day.

Finding his way to the apartment, where he lived right next door to an old woman that kept nagging him for the upteenth time, and where one of the only beings on the planet that actually cared about him lived: his Jack Russel Terrier, Milo. "Hello again, buddy." Stanley said as he rubbed his hand against Milo's body, the dog seemingly enjoying it. Sometimes, it felt like it was just him and his dog against the world. "Things have become rather predictable again, huh?" All the dog did was bark in response. "Yeah, feel the same way." Stanley looked into his closet, seeing the Mask of Loki, untouched, unmoved. No criminals to catch, it was a pretty slow week. "For some

He didn't get to finish when his window broke. "Gah!" Stanley said, looking out for any harsh neighbor that did it, but what he did see was a strange disk and a letter. The disk looked like it was of extraterrestrial origin, although the brick and the letter looked like any normal thing on Earth. "What in blazes!?" he said as the disk 'jumped' off of the letter and the brick and began displaying a blue light, which took the shape of an eldery man in a labcoat.

"Greetings, Mr. Ipkiss." the hologram said, taking Stanley by surprise. "I've been called here to invite you to participate in a reality show. It's gonna be awesome, and the rewards are gonna be rich."

Stanley read the letter, looking at what it said. "Greetings to you, the lucky reader of this letter from Chris McLean… yada yada ya…" he continued reading until he got the description of the challenges. "Wait a minute, I can't be there. What about-" As if the thing had a mind of its own, the Mask of Loki latched onto Stanley's face, causing him to spin like a tornado until he was changed into a green-faced figure dressed up in a snappy yellow suit, complete with a hat that sported a feather on it.

"But I can! Look out, Total Drama! Here comes the Mask!" The Mask said as he looked back at the letter. "So, we're going on a vacation, huh?" The Mask asked.

"If you think of it as one, then yes." Hologram Rick simply said.

The Mask zipped into Stanley's closet, and in a matter of seconds, he came out wearing a flowered T-shirt, a pair of shorts, some sunglasses, and some sandals. "Better put on my vacation gear!" Hologram Rick just shrugged his shoulders, somehow aware of The Mask and his craziness. With him, Total Drama was gonna get even crazier.

"Well, you are eager to do the first challenge. So, I'm gonna tell you about it. Only three of the twenty-four contestants picked will have these cards and a Hologram Rick to be with them along the journey, in your case, me." The Mask looked at the letter in his hand, which had three golden names, his included, and twenty-one smaller names, one of them faded from a red to a grey. "So, here's the gist. The red names are clear, and the grey names mean that someone has already taken them, and the card also acts like a metal detector, but for the people you would need to find. Collect all seven, and the eight people in the group will form one of three teams." Hologram Rick shot out a portal. "Alright, here's you fir-" The Mask just waltzed into the portal before he finished. "Of course." Hologram Rick said as he stopped time and went on not too far behind.

**Meanwhile… in another realm… **

Pridemoor Keep. This place takes the form of a large, golden and lavish castle, sitting in the first quadrant, the western side of the Valley. It was once ruled by the benevolent King of the area until he was usurped by King Knight, who took the castle and his throne for himself soon after joining the Order of No Quarter. King Knight himself isn't a king, but that does not stop him from owning a castle and having an army. Using the enchantments he got from the sorceress (Working for her had benefits, after all.), he used his new magic to turn the stones of the keep into gold and set it up as a fortress fit for him.

However, that fun was not meant to last. A certain shovel-wielding knight in blue armor and a potion-making madman took him and his minions down, most notably due to his affiliation with the Order of No Quarter. Once the rightful king of the keep returned, he was forced to clean the floors of the throne room as punishment. "Cursed Shovel Knight." King Knight grumbled from under his helmet. "Cursed Plague Knight." Granted, it was only Shovel Knight that threw him out of the keep, but the two together spelled something else. In the final confrontation, his Enchantress defeated, and now, another night of cleaning.

Or rather, it would be. Suddenly, a green portal opened, alerting King Knight as he let go of the washcloth and looked at the point. A tornado came out it, startling him as it spun around the room as the sound of trumpets and jazz music blared out from nowhere. "What is this sorcery here!?" King Knight said, grabbing King Pridemoor's scepter and readying himself for a potential fight. However, the tornado did not attack, and instead settled down to reveal a green-faced man in a strange yellow suit. A glowing blue man walked out with an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you two knaves!? What do you want!?"

Just then, the green-faced guy rushed to him, his attire changing to a black tuxedo as he somehow grew a moustache, carrying a silver dome in his hand. "Oh ho ho, mounsier King Knight, ze Decadent Dandy, oui?" The green-faced man lifted the dome to reveal a letter sitting on the plate. "Read zis petit letter for extra details."

Angrily grumbling, King Knight snatched the letter. "Chris McLean… reality show… this thing and that… thing… Wait, what?" Suddenly, something struck him like a prospector struck his gold. He's been on cleaning duty for a long time by now, and if that green-faced guy and his glowing blue friend were telling the truth, then it was his chance. He could finally get out of his cleaning duty, even if it is for a little while. But even if he is going down, he will not go quietly. "Time to show these peasants who the king is. I'm in." King Knight said, readying his scepter and Pridemoor's crown.

Hologram Rick proceeded to open a portal, and King Knight leapt into it head first, with The Mask following en suite. Hologram Rick froze time, and proceeded to walk through the portal along with the rest of them. The next setting they found themselves in was in a dense, foggy forest, in a circle of stones. They soon looked to see a young girl with white hair and some rags sitting on one of the stones, looking at them.

"What are you doing in my forest?"

**And there, we have The Mask and King Knight's intros, along with a certain forest fairy who helped a young boy with his quest in the Dark Ages. Also, if you want to submit a character or vote for a setting, then you should check out the first page for more.**

**Adios.**


	4. A bit more time

**Characters Decided (/24)**

1\. Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) [The Tortoise King]

2\. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) [The Shrine Maiden]

3\. Sofia (Sofia the First) [The Young Princess]

4\. Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) [The Home-Alone Child]

5\. Aisling (Secret of the Kells) [The Forest Fairy] **1602jaw**

6\. King Knight (Shovel Knight) [The Decadent Dandy] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

7\. The Mask/Stanely Ipkiss (The Mask) [The Cartoony Crusader] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

8\. Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) [The Smart Child] **PrincessGumballWatterson**

9\. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) [The Ghostbuster] **TheLastCyberKnight**

10\. Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) [The Dark Master] **TheLastCyberKnight**

11\. Dawn (Pokemon) [The Pokemon Trainer] **TheLastCyberKnight**

12\. Astuko (Little Witch Acedimea) [The Magic Student] **Happiness studios**

13\. Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) [The Evil Empress] **Vurgles**

14\. Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) [The Witch-Doctor] **Happiness studios**

15\. Joseph Jonestar (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) [The Gentleman] **AndrewNotCarranza**

16\. Berandetta von Varley (Fire Emblem) [The Late Bloomer] **Yanina**

**Location Vote Tally:**

The Jungle: 1

The Glaciers: 0

The Desert: 0

The Ruins: 1

The Nebula: 4

Time Travel: 1

**Alright, I'm almost done here. But unfortunately, I am in a bit of a block and having a hard time choosing some of your votes. A little more would be much appreatiated, and I could probably have an idea on who to give the letter to. See ya, and Merry Christmas, if I had not replied on that day.**


	5. Prologue: sans

**Characters Decided (20/24)**

1\. Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) [The Tortoise King]

2\. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) [The Shrine Maiden]

3\. Sofia (Sofia the First) [The Young Princess]

4\. Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) [The Home-Alone Child]

5\. Aisling (Secret of the Kells) [The Forest Fairy] **1602jaw**

6\. King Knight (Shovel Knight) [The Decadent Dandy] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

7\. The Mask/Stanely Ipkiss (The Mask) [The Cartoony Crusader] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

8\. Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) [The Smart Child] **PrincessGumballWatterson**

9\. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) [The Ghostbuster] **TheLastCyberKnight**

10\. Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) [The Dark Master] **TheLastCyberKnight**

11\. Dawn (Pokemon) [The Pokemon Trainer] **TheLastCyberKnight**

12\. Astuko (Little Witch Acedimea) [The Magic Student] **Happiness studios**

13\. Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) [The Evil Empress] **Vurgles**

14\. Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) [The Witch-Doctor] **Happiness studios**

15\. Johnathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) [The Gentleman] **AndrewNotCarranza**

16\. Berandetta von Varley (Fire Emblem) [The Late Bloomer] **Yanina**

17\. Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) [The Supergirl] **Yanina**

18\. Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) [The Shapeshifter] **Vurgles**

19\. Sans (Undertale) [The Undead Judge] **Vurgles**

20\. Shazam (Shazam) [The Child Superhero] **Evenanandro1dcancry (V)**

**Location Vote Tally:**

The Jungle: 2

The Glaciers: 0

The Desert: 0

The Ruins: 2

The Nebula: 4

Time Travel: 3

**And, without further ado, with all the new choices, I finally found the guy who would hold the final card. Ladies and gentlemen, Sans the Skeleton is coming to Total Drama.**

**Please note that you are still able to choose a character or vote (hopefully) for one last time on the setting for Total Drama: Resurgence.**

Once upon a time, there were two races, humans and monsters. For generations, the two races lived in peace, until the humans feared that the monsters would be able to absorb their souls to become gods, yet this would not happen. Despite this, fear persisted, and the two races went to war with one another. Eventually, through some kind of kalenze, humankind emerged victorious, and with a magic spell, they sealed the monsters in a system of caves located under Mount Ebott to be forgotten. Under the mountain's majesty, the monsters built a new society, separated from the human race.

However, the first human that fell changed things. Being adopted into the Dreemurr family by Asgore and Toriel, Chara became good friends with their biological son, Asriel, and the two went into all kinds of sibling mischief. However, that all changed when Chara had accidentally poisoned his/her father with buttercups, giving him/her a plan. Ingesting as many buttercups as he/she could find, Chara died, giving Asriel his/her SOUL in order to cross the barrier and free monsterkind quicker.

However, Chara had entirely different plans, attacking the villagers, only for the prince to flee and avoid wiping out an entire village and starting another war. However, that caused their parents to separate after Asgore declared war on humanity. The six humans that followed were executed, their SOULs harvested. They just needed one more SOUL in order to break the barrier. However, things did not go as expected.

The eighth human, out of all the fallen humans, RESET the timeline many times over, some runs were pacifist, others were genocide, and for what? Nobody knows, as nobody remembers the previous runs except for Frisk herself. Oh, and there are two who remember it. The first is a sentient buttercup by the name of Flowey, being what remains of Asriel, and a talking skeleton named Sans, who works with his enthusiastic brother, Papyrus. The case of Sans's laziness is unknown to the residents of the Underground, but having to live through so many countless RESETs without any friends that would remember, it made him depressed.

To them, he was the lazy sentry who sells hot dogs, but he had a long history, he and his brother being associated with Dr. Gaster before he fell into The Core. After that, all memory of the good doctor was cut, with only his work remaining. Sans, however, remembered every bit of it: he did not escape the accident unscathed, after all.

Currently, he was in his secret lab in Snowdin. It was another Pacifist Route, and Frisk has not turned the clock back yet, but she would do it soon. "Kid." Sans said. "Every time we have a happy ending, you RESET. But why?" Occasionally, Frisk would take a bit longer to go to the surface than anybody else. Is it a joke? Is there someone else out there?

Knowing Frisk, she might be talking to the only other person who remembers. The genocide runs have long since died out, and he was greatful for that. "Or is there something else going on inside your head?" he thought aloud, looking at the sleeping form of Papyrus. "I just wish I could sleep in peace like you, Paps." Sans said. Normally, he would be asleep like a rock, but there was something keeping him awake.

And that something was about Frisk. That little girl was very mysterious. He saw her occasionally go back into the mountain, but why? Shaking his head, he proceeded to go back to sleep, when all of a sudden, he heard the sound of glass breaking. Jolting awake, he looked to see his brother sleeping. The irony slammed in full-face. He looked to see that a brick was being thrown into the room by an unknown person, and there seemed to be a letter and a metal disk attached to it. "What the deuce?" Sans said before the metal disk let out a bright flash of white light. Shielding his eye sockets from the light, Sans heard the sound of a clock ticking to a stop as the light dimmed.

Uncovering his eye sockets, he looked around. Everything was… grey. Even Papyrus, who was completely frozen in time. Sans's attention turned to the metal disk, which suddenly grew mechanical legs and displayed a blue light. As the light 'solidified', the shape of an old man in a lab coat took form. Sans's eyes went black. "Who are you?" he said coldly, readying a powerful Gaster Blaster.

"Woah, woah, woah. Purge it down a little." the hologram said. Sans, while he still did not let his guard down, discarded the Gaster Blaster, putting his hands into his blue jacket as he gazed upon him sternly, eye sockets still empty yet piercing. "I apologize for all the commotion I stirred up. I was delivered to you along with this letter. It is on the brick that my disk was attached to."

Sans looked at the letter, and, still unsure about what to do, grabbed and opened it. The pun-loving skeleton read it thoroughly, and sighed. "I know this is a refresher, and while I'm hesitant, I accept. But what about the kid? Wouldn't they just RESET?"

"Heh, don't worry about her. We thought that she might do it, so my creator researched this strange thing. DETERMINATION, was it? Reverse the polarity, and you get something that can keep her as frozen as everyone else." Hologram Rick said as he opened a portal. Sans looked towards it and stepped through, ready for whatever wild adventure would go on this time. This Total Drama show would be a refresher, he just hope it doesn't get repetitive.

On the other side of the portal, he saw that he was in some sort of dorm room in what looked like a monastery- Quickly, Sans heard a scream as a pillow was thrown at him. Swiftly, the judge dodged it and turned around. He saw a girl with messy purple hair, wearing what looked like a school uniform of sorts. She threw another pillow at him, and just as before, he dodged to the side. "Woah there, calm down." Sans said as the girl threw a stuffed animal towards the direction of Hologram Rick, only for it to phase right through him.

"Yep, this is the girl we're looking for. Sans, meet the girl of an abusive father, kidnapped by her mother, enrolled in school, all in one. Her name is Bernadetta von Varley." Hologram Rick said, looking at the girl, who once more screamed.

"Who are you people? How do you know my name!?" she said, still freaked out and curling into a ball as the two approached her. "Weak. Useless! UNMARRIGEABLE! How do those creatures know my past!? This is it, they're going to kill me, aren't they?"

Both Sans and Hologram Rick looked at one another. "I still do not trust you, not that I have a choice or anything, but are you really sure that this is the girl you want me to look for?"

"It's been programmed into the card, look." Sans looked at the card, and it was beeping at a very fast rate, and he could tell it goes faster the closer it is to her and slower the farther away from her, kind of like a compass. "My creator put very special technology into these three cards. She was one of those chosen to compete in a reality show. Just hand it to her and let her read it, 'nough said."

Sans was once again hesitant. "Not that I have a choice in the manner, but I've been told to give you this card." he said, handing her the card. Bernadetta read it carefully before fainting right on the spot. Sans sighed. "What did I do to get into this mess?"

**Last four characters… gotta be quick on it. Hadn't decided the whole cast STILL, which is a bummer. I really wanted to complete it before the year came to a close. Also, Happy New Year's Eve.**


	6. New Year's Announcement

(We see the creator in his office, along with Bowser, Hollyleaf, the Smith/Sanchez family, Reimu, Marisa, and Akko.)

**Omega5342: Alright, everybody, I have am announcement. I haven't been telling you guys or the watchers this, but I have big news coming up! And it has to do with a little project that I have been planning, and I'm advertising it on one of my most popular stories. **

**Rick: Yeah, Omega has been planning to make a special series of novels.**

**(Bowser laughed and put his fist in the air in pride, accidentally punching Jerry in the chin.)**

**Jerry: Ow!**

(Jerry fell unconscious, causing Rick, Omega, and Bowser to laugh.)

**Rick: Bah ha ha! Thanks for bashing Jerry for me, King Koopa! Now, there will be Super Mario, Rick & Morty, Pokemon, Kirby, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Warriors by Erin Hunter, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Steven Universe, Legend of Zelda, Touhou Project, Little Witch Academia, Godzilla, and many, many more to boot.**

**Bowser: Bwah ha ha! I cannot wait to show them what the King of Awesome has in store!**

**Omega: Love your enthusiasm, but, Mario would also be there.**

**(Bowser looked at Omega before sighing. He acted surprisingly calm.)**

**Bowser: Alright, fair enough. I had the suspicion that he and his friends would be there.**

**Hollyleaf: StarClan please help me...**

**Rick: Sorry, little kitty, but they cannot reach you with Omega in charge.**

**Omega: How about you play with Akko for a while. A witch needs her cat, after all.**

**Hollyleaf: What!?**

(Like a duck to the water, the young witch-student grabbed Hollyleaf, despite her struggles.)

**Hollyleaf: StarClan save me from those crazed twolegs! And that giant turtle monster!**

**Omega: Now, I have been greatly inspired by Yoshi300's Blackthorn Project, as these novels interlock with one another, making a single story that spans across various realities. To the author, if reading this, I am not trying to rip you off. And for those who are watching, don't be sad. I am still going to do Total Drama: Resurgence, among other works.**

**Morty: Yeah, there's gonna be fun...**

**Summer: There's gonna be adventure...**

**Rick: And a whole lot of beer, blood, and mayhem.**

(Reimu and Marisa looked at each other while Akko began to have a slight sense of fear, still holding onto Hollyleaf.)

**Omega: Now don't worry your little minds on it. Once the world is made, then it will all be worth it in the end. And while I continue on these projects, there will be some independant stories here and there, just for those who want some solos. Also, feel free to chip in.**

**Rick: So let's give it for Omega's new project.**

**Omega: Ladies and gentlemen, please tease yourself for Project: Divergence.**

* * *

**Alright, so this is something I've been planning for the 2020s. A grand mega-story whose beginnings start with a few divergences in only a few worlds, and the interactions of these divergent characters would span towards other worlds, effectively going from sea to shining sea. There will be action, terror, and maybe even a bit or romance here and there. But don't worry, I am still gonna work on my old projects for a while, hopefully, I'll be completing them all before you can say big bananas.  
**

**Hope you **


	7. It's Been So Long

**Characters Decided (24/24)**

1\. Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) [The Tortoise King]

2\. Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) [The Shrine Maiden]

3\. Sofia (Sofia the First) [The Young Princess]

4\. Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) [The Home-Alone Child]

5\. Aisling (Secret of the Kells) [The Forest Fairy] **1602jaw**

6\. King Knight (Shovel Knight) [The Decadent Dandy] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

7\. The Mask/Stanely Ipkiss (The Mask) [The Cartoony Crusader] **NeverSafeFromWaluigi**

8\. Tiff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) [The Smart Child] **PrincessGumballWatterson**

9\. Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) [The Ghostbuster] **TheLastCyberKnight**

10\. Palpatine (Star Wars) [The Dark Master] **TheLastCyberKnight**

11\. Dawn (Pokemon) [The Pokemon Trainer] **TheLastCyberKnight**

12\. Astuko (Little Witch Acedimea) [The Magic Student] **Happiness studios**

13\. Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) [The Evil Empress] **Vurgles**

14\. Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) [The Witch-Doctor] **Happiness studios**

15\. Johnathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) [The Gentleman] **AndrewNotCarranza**

16\. Berandetta von Varley (Fire Emblem) [The Late Bloomer] **Yanina**

17\. Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) [The Supergirl] **Yanina**

18\. Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) [The Shapeshifter] **Vurgles**

19\. Sans (Undertale) [The Undead Judge] **Vurgles**

20\. Shazam (Shazam) [The Child Superhero] **Evenanandro1dcancry (V)**

21\. Hilda (Hilda Netflix) [The Adventurous Child] **Happiness studios**

22\. Bianca (Spyro Series) [The Magic Apprentaice] **Yanina**

23\. Goofy (Disney) [The Classic Cartoon] **Vurgles**

24\. Link (The Legend of Zelda) [The Hero of Time] **Vurgles**

**Location Vote Tally:**

The Jungle: 2

The Glaciers: 0

The Desert: 0

The Ruins: 2

The Nebula: 4

Time Travel: 3

**And so, it's complete, but I never thought that it would be this extensive, picking up the last four members of the cast, not because of anything mean or anything, but because of some sort of… block that I've been facing. You know, when you know exactly what you want out of it and it just will not go on.**

**Also, just when I find something, it instantly does not appeal or some other shit. It just plain sucks when you have it. However, I am starting to get some ideas, that, I am certain about. Anyways, since I do not know what else to do, here's the theme song blueprint.**

**Now, it will be a little different than in the last one, so… enjoy.**

* * *

The background is at first, black, but it soon brightens to reveal that the camera is panning across the fabric of outer space.

_**(Nanana'nanaa nana nana. Nanana'nanaa nana na nana.)**_

The singing stops once a ship comes into view. The camera zooms into the spaceship to reveal a bunch of hidden cameras lying everywhere across several biospheres, as well as the main camp with three cabins.

_**(It's been so long, and look what we'll find.)**_

We see Chris, Chef, Rick Sanchez, and two other people in the control room, talking about various challenges as the camera zooms into one of the monitors to reveal Reimu looking at Dawn's Pokemon in curiousity.

_**(And there will be something on our minds.)**_

Kevin is quietly walking across the scenery of the biosphere, moving right past Sans, who woke from his nap, opening one eye before falling back asleep.

_**(And let me tell you what I want to be.)**_

Sans's eyes snap open, the left one glowing with a blue flame and the right one blank as he gazed through the bushes with a worried expression (as worried as it would look if you had a static grin.) to see Palpatine, Dominator, and King Knight scheming, yet planning on turning on one another once the competition wears off.

_**(But the answer's clearly plain to see:)**_

Aisling was climbing across the trees, curiously looking at Peter Venkman before they both got startled by the feral teen, Ezekiel, who chased the latter away.

_**('cause I want to be famous.)**_

Blossom was in a spacesuit, zooming across an asteroid field, racing Bowser, who was not wearing a spacesuit, as they searched for a flag in a challenge.

_**(I want to live close to the sun.)**_

Sophia was busy talking with Akko and Hilda, all three of which were walking across the outer hallways, this one having a greenhouse-style window that provided a clear view of the sole neighboring galaxy in the distance.

_**(So pack your bags 'cause I already won!)**_

All three girls looked in fear as the sillouette of Dr. Facilier walked through, and they decided to run away as the voodoo witch doctor walked through.

_**(There are things to prove nothing's in my way, I get there one day.)**_

We see Chef in his kitchen, cooking up a gross meal for Bernadetta and Dawn, who looked at each other as one of the interns got the spoonful.

_**('cause I wanna be famous!)**_

We see the Mask wearing regal robes and King Knight's crown, the owner of which angrily chased him as he pranced across the campground. Penny Flitzgerald looked out in the void from her place on the dock along with Akko, Sans, Tiff, Shazam, and Bianca.

_**(Nanana'nanaa nana nana)**_

We see the classic scene of a fish jumping over a seagull before it got drowned by a mysterious tentacle, but not after a shark jumped into the frenzy.

_**(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)**_

Bernadetta quietly walked across a cave with a flashlight before being spooked by Bowser, who jumped from the dark as she ran out before inhaling, and spewing out an inferno straight towards the camera as Chris's voice spoke (but did not sing).

"**Welcome one and all, to the Resurgence!"**

The last scene is with the campers either whistling or humming as they go around the campfire in the artificial garden, a hologram displaying the show's logo.

* * *

**Alright, finally. It's been a very long time, and now, I'm up and done with it, and the opening theme song, in my opinion, at the least, isn't too great, not that I hate it. My hope is that nothing goes south with this.**

**Ya know, I am gonna try my best to provide my fans with stories galore, as well as updates to older stories, like this one. Even if I didn't show it or if I did, I really appreciate all the help. Challenge ideas are still open, and if you want to give me some tips or tricks, then feel free to be my guest.**


End file.
